Heaven
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: It wasnt a conventional relationship, just a few stolen moments,the accidental brush of skin on skin, frenzied kisses in dark corners and the overwhelming knowledge that both were part of something much bigger than either of them had imagined. Castiel/OC
1. Heaven

**Heaven - Castiel**

**Summary: It wasn't a conventional relationship, barely a relationship at all, just a few stolen moments, the accidental brush of skin on skin, frenzied kisses in dark corners and the overwhelming knowledge that both were part of something bigger than either of them could imagine. Love. Castiel/OC**

-

Rebecca had always known that her relationship with Castiel would never exactly be what you would call, conventional mainly because it was barely even a relationship at all, just a few stolen moments of peace and tranquillity, the odd accidental brush of skin on skin, hand on hand, frenzied kisses in dark corners that both knew were not only dangerous but also bordering on blasphemy given the trench coat clad angels position in the oncoming war. A clichéd Romeo and Juliet type story set against the backdrop of the apocalypse, an angel, fallen from grace and cut of from heaven and a young hunter, fighting to save as many as she could before the Winchesters either saved or destroyed the planet they fought so hard for.

In these times, nothing was certain, nothing could be taken for granted and no one could be trusted, no one except Castiel, maybe it was the ethereal quality about him that made even those who had no idea what he was, aware that they could tell him their darkest secrets and he would never judge or tell anybody else, or maybe it was his unwavering stare that made them feel as if they were in the presence of unbelievable power that they would never be able to fully understand. Either way, Rebecca knew that whether it were shape shifters, rogue angels or the usual gaggle of spirits, hell hounds and demons that hell spat at them and that no matter what changes and losses occurred Castiel would be the one constant, stoic and unchanging. Just Castiel.

The first time she met him, she had been with the Winchesters a week, she had already learned of their involvements in the apocalypse, Deans constant lapses of judgement over his brother and Sams' trust in a manipulative demon. She had already heard the story of all the events leading up to that current moment in time, the events that had placed her right in the middle of the war for Earth, a war that right now, the humans seemed to be losing. Though she had never, before that moment, believed in fate and destiny she couldn't deny that it all made sense, the signs leading her to this lonely dirt road town, to the Winchesters and ultimately to Castiel had been glaringly obvious and derived. They had gathered that evening, in the woods, the three of them, Sam, Dean and Rebecca. Sam searching the map with a small torch clamped between his teeth, looking for the nearest marked hotel. At first Rebecca had thought the subtle flapping of wings she had heard was a near by bird and though there was no accompanying hoot or chirp she still brushed it off as just that. She had felt her insides drop lower than should have been physically possible as his unexpected voice came from behind her, explaining with no hint of emotion where they were to go next and what they were supposed to do. Her mind had immediately skipped over the obvious, his handsome face, his large blue eyes, dark tousled hair, she was unable to tell the exact shade in the darkness. She took in his haphazard tie and shirt and jacket combination under a lightly coloured trench coat before her eyes returned to his face, at closer inspection she noticed the tiny lines on the corners of his eyes, the stubble around his squared jaw and chin. Her ears picked up the deep gravely pitch of his voice and the lack of expression, feeling or emotion present anywhere on his person. She also immediately picked up on the unblinking stare that seemed to be fixed on her and Sam as well, even though the mans attention seemed to be solely on Dean, the hunter whom he was instructing.

She had the unnerving sense that she was in the presence of extreme power, or nobility, or something she couldn't quite put her hands on and if she was completely honest with herself it frightened her. Before she again heard the rustle and flap of wings the man had barely acknowledged her presence but for a flicker of his eyes and a slight nod, though the lack of words and tiny gesture told her that he already knew everything there was to know about her, everything that once was, could be and will be and that scared her even more. Despite her reluctance, and the small voice in her head that told her she was crazy to do so, she had immediately believed the brothers when they had told her that he was an angel of the Lord, there was just something about him, something inhuman, yet safe that made it impossible to think otherwise.

The next few times he appeared to them it wasn't such a shock to Rebecca, she had memorized, the first night, the sound of his wings and became more accustomed to the sound every time he visited. Along with the sound, she had memorized every line, every very slightly changed expression of his face, every move he made in battle, every swing of his knife and thrust of his fist. The flat pitch of his voice and even the vagueness of the information he gave.

The first time he had spoken to her had been after a particularly strenuous hunt, Rebecca had been caught in the crossfire of an angel and Castiels knife, unable to move fast enough against their speed and her arm had been sliced, hissing in pain and clutching at her wound she had fallen to the concrete floor, as the other angel fell too Castiel had crouched down in front of her, a warm hand pressed hard against the wound. "Are you alright?" Had been the first words he had ever spoken to her and she, having failed at that point to notice to momentum of the occasion, had nodded her head dumbly, her brain refusing to form a coherent thought or sentence.

"It will heal" was his second sentence, before the familiar brush of wings was heard and she was left again with the Winchesters.

Their first kiss, if it could be called such, the merest brush of lips against lips had come months later, now when she saw Castiel, she no longer saw a surreal, magnificent creature just slightly out of reach, but a man, a friend who was learning to feel, to live. She had learned to see compassion in his endless eyes, she had learned that a slight quirk on the right side of his mouth only happened when he was happy or when he understood one of Deans insults or jokes. A small crease would appear on his forehead as he rebuked Dean for something, or corrected something that he was completely unaware was intended to be funny or not taken seriously. She could recognise when he was angry, his eyes darkened a shade or two, almost as if his anger was a way for the being inside of the vessel to make itself known, to remind the others that there was after all nothing normal about him, that he would always be more powerful and infinitely more dangerous. Having memorized all of this it came as a complete shock to Rebecca when Castiel looked at her in a way she had never seen before, his eyes were guarded but even bluer as they reflected the clear sky above, his face more blank than she had ever remembered seeing it, his hair was blowing this way and that, coat billowing around his legs and he reminded Rebecca of some kind of flawless hero in a movie, the hero who is ultimately perfect and unapproachable but is loved and adored without fail anyway, this moment reminded Rebecca of one of the pivotal scenes in those movies, where the central character has an epiphytical moment where they realise an important lesson. To Rebecca, this felt like Castiels moment, Castiels revelation and she felt like an intruder and with every intention of leaving she turned around to be faced with him again, no longer shocked by his unnatural speed and agility, no longer jumping at his stoic presence. Though she tried to voice her disapproval at his so obvious violation of her personal space she couldn't help the small clichéd flutter in her stomach and she couldn't hide the nervous lilt in her voice as she asked him what he was doing, she had expected the usual reply, something confusing and vague but instead his lips brushed hers in the briefest of touches and then he was gone, it was so fast she could have convinced herself she had imagined it all but for the soft tingle that was left in his wake.

Rebecca had always known that their relationship would never be conventional, barely a relationship at all, a secret from both heaven and Earth, a few stolen moments of peace tranquillity where they could be Castiel and Rebecca instead of hunters and angels, mercenaries sharing the weight of the world with the Winchester brothers. The odd, accidental brush of skin on skin, hands touching as they both reached for the same book, a knowing smile as their eyes meet from opposite ends of a dark room, endless blue eyes seeking out Rebecca's own. Frenzied kisses in dark corners, times when both know they could be found any moment, but neither remember to care, frenzied kisses when both know they are close to the end and neither has much time. Panicked rushes as one or the other is injured in battle, heaved sighs of relief when everybody is safe and they can start another day, lives and limbs intact.

And the moment that they both realise with overwhelming clarity that they are part of something much bigger than anything they have ever known, much bigger than any love they have experienced and much stronger than any evil that come their way, is the same moment that they both realise those rare moments of peace, those gentle touches and brushes of skin, secret kisses and soul baring glances are the same things that wake them in the morning, and the things that pull them through everyday, every battle, every loss and every win. Those moments are what makes them truly alive. Those moments are what makes them who they are, and those moments, treasured and remembered, dreamed of and loved, would last forever.

**-**

**So what did you think? Sappy I know but still =] xxx**

**Review if you could, what you liked or even hat you hated! Im open to criticism, you could just say it sucked if you wanted im cool with that, but only if you really thought that or its silly =PP Thanks x**


	2. Castiels wings

**Heaven - Castiel**

**Summary: It wasn't a conventional relationship, barely a relationship at all, just a few stolen moments, the accidental brush of skin on skin, frenzied kisses in dark corners and the overwhelming knowledge that both were part of something bigger than either of them could imagine. Love. Castiel/OC**

Rebecca would never forget the first time she saw Castiel's wings, not the sinewy shadow form they had become so accustomed to seeing when he decided to poof in or out, but the real thing. Rebecca viewed Castiel every day with a renewed sense of wonder and awe, she looked up to him as a supreme being, more beautiful, powerful and downright wonderful than any human could possibly hope to be. It was not just his almost glowing blue eyes ad intense, unwavering stare that seemed to pierce right through to your soul. Nor was it the deep gravely pitch of his voice that conveyed no emotion, just strength and reliability. Power. There was something else too, a hesitation, like he was holding something back, where every pore exuded power there was that slight something itching to break through.

This combination would have scared Rebecca half to death had she not known first hand how gentle and loving the angel was, even if you felt a chill deep to the bone when his eyes landed on your skin, if she had not felt the gentle brush of his lips on hers, felt his curious, shaking hands, touching, touching so gently. Had she not experienced first hand his unwavering loyalty to Dean, selflessness so present that the angel, even in his weakest moments would use the last of his strength to teleport, or fight for him and would do everything asked of him no matter what the cost.

Where most of the world, spare a few, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Rebecca herself, saw Castiel as a cold calculating harshness, a stoic unchanging, formidable presence, albeit a handsome presence, Rebecca saw beauty, emotion, pain. She saw, not a blank, uncaring man, but every crease and quirk in his face.

She saw the flash of disappointment in his face when another trail to his father grew cold or reached a dead end.

She saw the darkening of his eyes every time he used his knife on one of his brothers, she felt the guilt and fear ever present in the urgency of his embraces. She felt the need in every kiss and touch, every time they made love, his need to be happy, to forget and as he had once so delicately worded it, be human.

She heard in his voice the steely determination of a true soldier, yet also the underlying exhaustion that came from rebelling against heaven, and everything he had ever believed in or fought for.

Rebecca thought that she knew everything there was to know about the angel, after countless hours of tales of his past, of ancient wars, falling angels and of course, of heaven, yet not once had either mentioned his wings. Rebecca had always assumed that the shadowy mirage they had all seen were the wings themselves, almost metaphorically so. The first time she saw them was by accident, in the middle of a field, it seemed that most of the pivotal points of their relationship took place in fields, or at least outside.

Castiel had been stood alone, shirtless, looking defeated and tired, and though Rebecca felt like she was interrupting an important moment, she couldn't bring herself to look away, to leave, she felt that there was something special about to happen, she was right.

She watched silently as Castiel raised his arms from his sides, frowning, then something happened, something she had not expected and could never have imagined in a million years. His back, all smooth sleek lines, so familiar in sight and touch she could almost feel her hands tracing the contours and muscles like so many times before, changed, moved in a way she had never seen, rippled, and something broke through the skin, growing, higher and wider, glowing slightly.

It took her a while to realise what they were, one on each side, symmetrical, beautiful, his wings, so much different than the black shadowy things she was used to. Her eyes traced the lines, feathers, the soft expanse of back between the base of each wing.

"Rebecca" his voice broke through her thoughts, she gasped, she hadn't realised he knew she was there.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, "When they break through?" She couldn't bring herself to apologize for sneaking, her mind brimmed with questions.

"No, it's a release." he didn't turn to her and she didn't feel her feet carrying her towards him until she was within arms reach of the huge feathered things, the size

of at least two Castiels in height, expanding high above them both. Velvet in look, the purest white she had ever seen, with gentle lines of grey on the tips of each.

"Can I…?"

"Yes."

Slowly she extended a hand, hesitant, as if he would bite her, towards the left wing. It was as soft as it looked, velvety as it looked, one of the most beautiful textures, softer than the softest wool, sleeker than silk. She ran the hand, from the top to the tip, and gasped as it moved, beat, the breeze whipping her hair around her face and into her eyes and she giggled as the man the wings belonged to shivered slightly.

She ran her hand the other way, pushing the feathers, ruffling them and placed her other hand on plain of his back, between the two wings.

"They're beautiful." she whispered.

The owner of the wings, turned towards her, in all his shirtless glory, broad chest rising and falling heavily, wrapping his arms around the human next to him.

"Why have I never seen them like this before?"

"Because I never wanted you to." he replied without hesitation, "All you see is the shadow of something that I choose to be invisible."

"You knew I was here?"

"I always know where you are." Rebecca smiled at the words and snuggled closer to his chest, feeling the soft brush of his wings, engulfed in their warmth as they too wrapped around her frame, warming her, protecting her, making her feel safe.

No, she would never forget the first time she saw his wings, not when she was hunting, nor when his superiors hunted her because of her corruption of one of their finest soldiers, not when Lucifer's armies grew and it became increasingly more obvious that not everybody would survive the apocalypse. There was nothing about Castiel she could forget, and every night before she slept, whether he be next to her or thousands of miles away on another mission, she would pray that she would never have to rely on memories of him, she would pray that she would always have the real thing.

**So yeah, sort of a part 2 =] Hope you like it! Let me know! =]**


End file.
